


Venomous Bond 毒蛇 Dokuhebi

by Books_and_Lattes



Category: Elfen Lied, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, F/M, Insanity, Love, Psychological Drama, Redemption, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Lattes/pseuds/Books_and_Lattes
Summary: School, family, murderous justice. How does a single teen boy balance out all three on a daily basis? Tomoo still can't find the answer. During the day, he's your ordinary troubled student... And during the night... 'They' are one. Years passed too quickly, too many sins latched onto his skin like scars, and the return of a nightmare comes to haunt him.Just as more troubles seem to rise, the arrival of a shady corporation soon captures his attention. Suddenly, the chance of killing off Evil has made... THEM... very hungry. Redemption is a dish best served messily... and bloody.





	Venomous Bond 毒蛇 Dokuhebi

Back then, as a young kid, I used to believe that I was the only one living a life, only because I could see it from my eyes and no one else's. Those early years of naivety, strong impulsiveness, and despicable ignorance formed into one. Made myself into something I shouldn't have been, I even have the biggest regrets and painful memories to prove it.

I've learned many lessons in this expansive, cold, and deceitful world. One of them is that everyone has their thing.  
Whether it's a breakup... A death... A mistake... Whatever it is, you used to be one thing... but now...

You're something else.

You're not truly alone until the world has given you, and you alone, the consequences in which you sow. And with those consequences, you choose to run as far as you can away from them every day. Sometimes, people just try to run away from their fears.

I use to run with a rough crowd, became the worst out of all of them, squandered my childhood as a whole. What was worse was that I used to make one person's life a living hell. Only one.

Wake up, put on your shoes, but it didn't matter for her. Every day it must've felt like she was stepping on broken glass. Any dream or hope she had for just one good, peaceful chance at life was ultimately shattered.

Can't believe I used to find genuine joy from treating her so horribly. Just imagine through her eyes, darkness sweeping over every minute of the day. No one's there to help you, no one to look up to, no one to love. You have to survive on your own no matter what because if you let the other species take over, you're as good as dead.

Every day.

It never ends.

I can see it right now. There's no exit out of here, the evil is coming in from every corner. Which option do I take?

Flight?

NO!

Fight.

And only now, do I realize with fright, that my own nightmare is having me... For Dinner.

We all have our own problems.

Our own issues.

Our own Curses.

Our own...

Demons


End file.
